


THE DATING GAME (Choose Tony's Love End Game!)

by Mushroom



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Tony Stark Feels, Tony is loved, everyone loves tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom/pseuds/Mushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic series of The Dating Game AU where Tony Stark is pursued by three Suitors: Black Panther, Star Lord, and Captain America! Who shall Tony choose? Who shall YOU CHOOSE? This is a CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE type comic where you select who Tony shall end up with!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Stark and His Suitors!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rougewinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/gifts).



> [Also posted in TUMBLR!](http://mushroomhobbit.tumblr.com/post/149369410354/the-dating-game-tony-x)

 

***after several questions* CLINT: Tony, what is your final question?**

 

## TONY: Ack, this game is so damn hard! Fine, I’ll stick to the usual boring Q&A. What do you look for in a lover?

ANSWER A) A strong, intelligent, fierce, and compassionate partner, who deeply feels for others and fights for the needs of the many. A love of a lifetime, who I can cherish, and who shall lead by my side. It is you I seek.

ANSWER B) A partner-in crime, a sensuous and open-minded lover. Someone eager for adventure and discovery, to save new and different worlds, but who still appreciates the classics. Come and experience it all with me.

ANSWER C) My soulmate. My equal. A person who is my balance, and isn’t afraid to challenge me to be better. We can fight for a brighter future, together. Someone who is my Home. And hopefully I can be a home for you, too.

ANSWER D) You are perfect as you are. I just want you to know that you are loved.

(Choose next chapter with your answer to find out who Tony ends up with?)


	2. ANSWER A

## Ending A: "THE KING AND I" ENDING


	3. ANSWER B

## Ending B: "ESCAPE (with Pina Coladas)" ENDING!


	4. ANSWER C

## Ending C: "BELOVED" ENDING!


	5. ANSWER D




End file.
